dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Underworld
is the 5th dungeon in Dungeon Quest, added on April 28, 2019. The Demon Warrior is the basic melee enemy, and the Dark Mage is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 2 special mobs, 2 regular mobs, 2 mini-bosses, and 1 main boss. The Underworld requires players to be level 80 for difficulty and level 85 for difficulty. It is recommended to have at least 40k health for difficulty and 65k health for . The soundtrack theme is called, "Fight Fight Fight" and the boss soundtrack is called, "Epic Trailer". 'Mobs' The Underworld has 7 mobs, 4 pawns and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Most mobs here are reddish-brown, have a monstrous face, all to make them look like suitable demons. Demon Warrior The Demon Warrior is the melee attacker of the dungeon. Its AI and attack pattern is similar to that of other melee mobs. It is recommended to counter the Demon Warrior by using the same strategies that the player used against the other melee attackers. Demon Warriors will attack players who taunted them first. If no players have used a taunt ability, they will attack the player who has done the most damage to them. If not damaged, they'll go for the closest player. Appearance-wise it looks like a dark, winged version of the Blood Minion. Dark Mage The Dark Mage is the ranged mob of the Underworld. Using its spell attacks, it can support melee attackers by attacking players other mobs can't reach. However, it only damages a single target, unlike the Elder Dark Mage. It's similar to ranged mobs, but has a significantly wider beam, allowing it to hit players much more easily. It deals less damage than melee attackers, so players are advised to deal with this mob later. Elder Dark Mage The Elder Dark Mage has a large range and is given the blessing of AOE. With an above-average cooldown, the Elder Dark Mage can summon circles that will deal damage to anyone standing in them after a certain period. This can be completely avoided, however, if you decide to constantly move. Despite its large body, it has the same health as the Dark Mage and Demon Warrior. Blood Minions Blood Minions are melee attacking mobs that can be spawned by the Demonic Overgrowth and Demon Lord Azrallik. They have about half the health of the Demon Warrior, Dark Mage, and Elder Dark Mage. Blood Minions must be killed quickly. If they are ignored and at least 3/5 (Demonic Overgrowth/Demon Lord Azrallik) blood minions are on the field, all blood minions will become "enraged". Once enraged they will gain a massive speed boost, making them even more deadly than the Demon Warrior. They cannot be taunted until the Demonic Overgrowth or Demon Lord Azrallik's heart are dead. Bosses Demonic Overgrowth (Mini-Boss) The Demonic Overgrowth is the first mini-boss in the Underworld. Similarly to Kolvumar, it has an attack cycle that it uses. Its attack pattern is at follows: 1. Fires 3 very wide lasers simultaneously similarly to that of the dark mages. The lasers will attack players at random, unlike the Dark Mage which attacks the player which dealt the most damage. For this reason, players must be cautious. Walking diagonally when the Demonic Overgrowth casts this attack will allow you to dodge it. 2. Summons wide lasers across the room vertically from the entrance. 3. Summons a blood minion. Blood Minions will become enraged if there are 3 or more blood minions on the battlefield. 4. Repeats attack patterns. Kolvumar (Mini-Boss) Kolvumar is deer/moose like mini-boss. It is completely red, and its eyes are barely visible. It has a simple but dangerous attack pattern, and it is strongly advised to memorize it, to predict the next attack. Its attack pattern is as follows. 1. Summons a circle directly under a player, dealing damage every so often. The player it targets is random. It is recommended to constantly move to avoid taking damage. 2. Charges a player, leaving a trail in its path. Like the previous attack, the player it targets is random. It's advised to stay close to Koluvmar, to avoid lava being spread all around the corridor. 3. Summons a circle under a player similar to the first attack. 4. Repeats pattern. Demon Lord Azrallik Demon Lord Azrallik is the final boss of The Underworld. He has a unique second phase where he summons his heart and becomes invulnerable until defeated. Demon Lord Attack Pattern: 1. His opening attack is similar to the 2nd attack of Demonic Overgrowth, but attacks directly in front of the player rather than horizontally. He summons red lines forward that reach the spawn point, with small spaces to dodge the attack. 2. Next, he slaps his hand onto the ground, covering a small area in the arena. It then separates into sunburst line pattern that deals damage after the small area hits. 3. Last, he does an attack similar to the Demonic Pirate Captain's opening. He summons a small circle around players, then spreading out as a larger circle afterward. At exactly half HP, instead of performing his next attack, he becomes invulnerable and spits his heart into an area. The heart glows and has slightly more than half the HP of the Demon Lord. It summons Blood Minions to attack you, which cannot be taunted until the heart is defeated. If the heart is not killed fast enough, the Blood Minions will glow red and gain speed while still targeting the player. The Demon Lord takes back his heart when it is defeated and becomes vulnerable, repeating his attack pattern until he is defeated. Stages Stage 1 The basics. You are introduced to a group of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages. Demon Warriors have the same AI as melee mobs, and Dark Mages are similar to other ranged mobs, but their ranged attack is wider than other ranged AI. They will attack you with barrages of spikes. Stage 2 You will encounter Demon Warriors and Dark Mages, and a singular Elder Dark Mage, the flashing mob at the back of the room. The Elder Dark Mage has an attack similar to that of the Demonic Pirate Captain's Global Tendril Attack. Stage 3 The same as Stage 1, but you will encounter 3 groups of 3 Demonic Warriors and 3 Dark Mages. Stage 4 You will encounter the Demonic Overgrowth. He has 2 attacks. The first attack is a triple spike attack, similar to Arch Mage's beam attack, but bigger and stronger. The second one is a row of spikes with spaces in between, damaging players within range. The Demonic Overgrowth summons Blood Minions to fight by his side before he loops the attack pattern. Stage 5 After the Demonic Overgrowth is defeated, players will encounter a row of six Dark Mages, followed by a row of six Demon Warriors. Stage 6 Players will encounter two groups of mobs with Dark Mages and Demon Warriors, followed by an Elder Dark Mage. Stage 7 You will encounter a group of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages followed by another group. Make sure to dodge the blasts from the Dark Mages and make sure to deal enough damage so you can kill all the mobs in time. Stage 8 You will encounter the Kolvumar. He will summon lava circles and will dash leaving a line of lava (The lava stays until he is defeated.), dealing heavy damage. It's best to barely move, or move in a straight line next to the wall. it is a good idea to kill this quickly, as the lava can cause problems. Stage 9 You will encounter groups of Demon Warriors and Dark Mages, and you will find 2 Elder Dark Mages. Stage 10 Demon Lord Azrallik is found at the end of the dungeon here. When he reaches half health, he will spit out his heart, and players have to deplete its health. When it is destroyed, he takes it back and is vulnerable to attacks. Upon defeating him, the dungeon is completed, and loot is given to players. Obtainable Loot Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Trivia *The update with The Underworld introduced the Cosmetic shop, a rotational shop where players can buy item skins and enchants with robux. *This dungeon has been nerfed the most out of all the other dungeons. On Nightmare when the update dropped the minions had 65M HP, mini-bosses had 220M and the boss with 240M. After a few days, minions were changed to 60M. Before Samurai it was nerfed to 55M then currently it's 45M. Mini-bosses were nerfed only once where the mini-bosses changed to 200M and the boss now has 225M. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:The Underworld